Lindworm
The Lindworm is the penultimate Boss of Legend of Grimrock 2, and the last which must be faced in order to reach one of the endings. The Island Master accompanies it into the battle, but does not participate. Before the Fight The dragon can be first glimpsed early in the game, as soon as you've entered the Forgotten River. It will perch on one of the bastions outside Castle Nex, watching you from across the river. After a few moments, it will take flight again, traveling overhead to the west. Confrontation Once you step through the gate on the Castle Roof, it will shut behind you, along with the gate across the arena. With a roar, the Lindworm will appear from the west, landing in the center of the platform. The Island Master will deliver a short speech, after which the battle will begin. As ten Zombies dig themselves out around you, the Lindworm will become surrounded by a blue light. In this state, it will take zero damage from whatever you throw at it—fortunately, it will also be limited in movement and attacks, only capable of performing melee attacks if you wander too close. The shield will break once you've defeated all but one of the enemies. After a short while, the Island Master will reform the shield and summon another wave of enemies, so you must take advantage of this small window. The enemies in each progressive wave only get tougher. In the second wave, you will be surrounded by various groups of Ratlings and Wargs. The third wave will contain Dark Acolytes, Giant Snakes, and Medusae, which can easily lead to your party being afflicted with Conditions, including the dreaded Petrification. In the fourth wave, two Magma Golems will be summoned, along with various Uggardians. Should the battle last long enough for the Island Master to summon further waves, the fourth wave will be repeated until the battle is finished. When the shield has broken, the Lindworm will demonstrate that it is perfectly capable of fighting without assistance. Much like the Tunnel Ogre and Forest Ogre, it lumbers around the arena rather slowly, but it can quickly charge you if you enter its sights from a distance—and with the dragon taking up three tiles on a side, you'd better move. Its casting of Ice Shards is also three tiles wide, and travels forward five tiles. As hard as the dragon hits, you can't let up on your attacks for even a second during this period; the longer the fight is prolonged, the tougher it will get. The Lindworm will not die immediately upon its health falling to zero. Instead, it will rear back as the Island Master delivers one last taunt about entering the Nexus; it will then perish, along with any remaining enemies on the field, leaving behind a Power Gem. Notes * The word "Lindworm" typically refers to a dragon that is wingless and bipedal, though winged examples have appeared in heraldry. * Based on the events described by the epitaph in the Wormbound Catacombs, it is possible that the Lindworm hatched from the egg that Xarant and Orul brought to the Isle of Nex. Category:Monsters Category:Bosses